


Why don't we photo-?

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Butt, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Photocoping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Ianto receives a photo
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Why don't we photo-?

**Author's Note:**

> You know Jack would ;)

"Jack?"

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"What is this?"

"I believe it's a photo."

"Yes, but why is it on my desk?"

"Why should I know?"

"You're the only other person here!"

''Is it addressed to you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Maybe it was an alien?"

"Jack…"

"It's a plausible reason, Ianto!"

"Maybe, but I doubt an alien left _this_."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think they would."

"When did it get here?"

"Well it wasn't there before lunch. Then we had that rift call to that..."

"Mmm?"

"We were in an office…"

"Yes?"

"You disappeared!"

"Did I?"

"Oh you know you did, Jack."

"Well then-"

"I knew it was from you!"

"You have no proof."

"I don't?"

"Nope!"

"What about CCTV?"

"It was in a blindspot."

"So you did-!"

"No, I never said I did it, I just knew that."

"Your smirk says otherwise."

"Oh? Does it now?"

"Uh- no, you don't get to flirt your way out of this one, Harkness."

"Still don't know it was me."

"Yes if was, Jack"

"No proof, no evidence!"

"It was still you."

"You can't be sure!"

"Yes I can."

'No you can't."

" _Yes_ , I can."

" _No_ , you can't."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Nobody else-"

"Not me!"

"Would photocopy-" 

"Nope, nope, nope!"

"Their butt!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
